masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7: Imminent Ship Crash
Acquisition I've found that this assignment is automatically added to the Galaxy Map once the Pylos Nebula star chart has been purchased, rather than randomly stumbling upon it as with some other assignments. Anyone else? If so, it may be worth mentioning in the article. ComaDivine 04:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I can't confirm it, but I THINK that happened to me as well. Confirmed. 03:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed. (360) TheIllusiveMan9 Audio Logs I'm terribly confused! I saw on here a week or two back that there are audio logs about them being the colonists on the gas giant are cannibals. But I looked in the mission, EVERYWHERE. But I can't find them. >.< Help? - TheIllusiveMan9 :So why did you add the trivia back in? Better yet, why add it two times if you can't find the source? There has never been anything like that here, in fact you were the only one to put something related to this topic in the article. Until you find those logs, it will not be in the article. And don't add it back in like you did the two previous times. Lancer1289 06:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The guy's just asking for help. Is the scolding necessary? I get that he's added the info more than once, but still. SlayerEGO1342 06:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::The fact that he says it was here a week or so ago and it wasn't. He's been the only one adding that reference and that is a fact, which needed to be pointed out. I have never found this and the fact he added it twice before going to the talk page says something. And I find it once again curious that you show up now. Lancer1289 06:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::You're paranoid. Couldn't you have just said "There has never been anything like that in this article, nor has any mention of it been brought up before now. Please refrain from re-adding this unsourced misinformation to the article again."? SlayerEGO1342 06:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::So the false statement he made shouldn't be pointed out then? As the history of the article clearly shows it was completely false. Lancer1289 06:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Correct; it shouldn't be pointed out. He asked for help, not a slap on the wrist. If you feel the need to address fallacies, maybe you could do so in a much less abrasive manner? SlayerEGO1342 06:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Actually, by saying "There has never been anything like that in this article..." is directly addressing his false statement in a completely neutral tone. See that? SlayerEGO1342 06:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::The fact that he added the information not once, but twice, without sourcing it, needed to be addressed, and he needed to be told not to do it again otherwise it could lead to something if done in a certain time period. And just to say this, I'm done discussing this issue, which isn't even remotely related to what this section of this talk page is about, until evidence is presented to back up this claim. Lancer1289 07:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright. Props to you for fully not understanding anything I've said. That's rarely an easy thing to do. SlayerEGO1342 07:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well this is rich. Scolding another user for being too abrasive after calling them paranoid and asking "Is the scolding necessary?" Sorry SlayerEGO1342, but you seem to be today's grand prize winner in the game of hypocrisy. The prize? A reminder of site policy regarding rude and insulting language towards others. Was Lancer maybe a little abrasive? Perhaps. Did anything he said merit your responses? No. Especially not the last response. Please, please be mindful of site policy. We haven't gotten along in the past, but that doesn't mean I want to see you banned for bad behavior. SpartHawg948 08:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I called him paranoid because this is the third time he's stated that he's suspicious of my presence in a given discussion. My last comment is no more an indication of bad behavior than any of your snarky comments to other users. And before you ask, no, I will not provide you with examples, since that would be a waste of time and would serve to distract you from the point I'm making now: Lancer blatantly ignored, or absentmindedly failed to understand what I said in my proposed response to TheIllusiveMan9. If you look at my proposition, and then at Lancer's follow-up responses, you'll see that everything he says about something not needing to be brought up or something needing to be addressed, I did in fact cover. I don't mean to be insulting, Lancer, but I do have to agree with Tali's No. 1 Fan here: can you read? SlayerEGO1342 02:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Which in no way excuses your poor behavior. As for your last comment, it is an indication of poor behavior, certainly more so than these ephemeral comments of mine you state exist but also state you will not prove to exist. I agree that you presented a valid point and that yes, it may have been better had Lancer responded as you suggested. But you seem to be not fully understanding what I'm saying. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. My comment was directed at your poor behavior, not at the point you were making. Does that mean you are blatantly ignoring it or absentmindedly failing to understand it? So, since my last comment was a bit too subtle, I'll reiterate. Knock it off. To repeat, we haven't gotten along in the past, but (when you aren't being rude or insulting to people) you seem like a nice enough person genuinely interested in helping. I really don't want to have to take further action because of further poor behavior on your part. SpartHawg948 06:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Then I have to ask you to keep Lancer from professing curiosity or suspicion as to my presence when I make a comment. 23:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Given that there is nothing wrong with Lancer's action, as opposed to the actions of SlayerEGO1342 (who I assume the unregistered user above is), that's not gonna happen. If he violates site policy, as you did, I'll ask him to stop. Until then, you'll just have to learn to be nice like everybody else. SpartHawg948 04:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Rewards It says you get credits at the end of the walkthough but doesnt say where. I did the mission and got no credits. Also, dual exp. not explained. Please clarify. :You should have gotten all the credits as soon as the assignment ended. There are no credits that can be gained during the assignment. You only get credits at the end, not during it. Lancer1289 02:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC)